


Bittersweet Symphony

by a_partofthenarrative



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Moulin Rouge!: The Musical - Various/Logan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_partofthenarrative/pseuds/a_partofthenarrative
Summary: An afternoon stroll brings unwarranted memories for Christian. Mini fic.
Relationships: Christian/Satine (Moulin Rouge!)
Kudos: 9





	Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt form jennyfair7 on Tumblr: "sugar"- Christian/Satine

There is one particular bakery, settled just off of Rue Constance, that calls to Christian as he passes, beckoning him closer with promises of fresh _pan au chocolat_ in the morning and delectable macaroons as evening falls.

One fateful afternoon, he caves, relishing in the tinkling of the bell above the door as he emerges on the street moments later, an order of _beignets_ nestled in his palms, hesitating -only a moment, for he is desperate to _feel_ anything - before popping one of the pastries past his lips. 

Immediately, his senses are assaulted with memories of _her -_ the warm dough calls to mind the softness of her skin, smooth and supple under his fingertips, the sweet power coating his lips like her honeyed kiss used to do, sends his mind reeling and eyes burning as the name falls from his mouth on a choked whisper, the first time in nearly a year: _“...Satine...”_

He never returns to the bakery again.


End file.
